1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of corrosion protection. More specifically, the invention comprises a method and system for applying a protective coating to a substrate and ensuring that the protective coating remains well-bonded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many objects are used outdoors to serve a variety of functions. Outdoor objects may be made from numerous materials, for example, they may consist of plastics or metals. The outdoor objects are exposed on a day-to-day basis to changing and sometimes harsh weather conditions and/or other external considerations.
In addition, many objects include both external and internal surfaces. Protective coatings are often applied to the external surface while leaving the internal surface untreated. The internal surface may be subjected to elevated humidity levels because of trapped moisture. It is certainly preferable to provide a method that treats both internal and external surfaces.
Without some type of protection, outdoor objects can rapidly deteriorate. Therefore, oftentimes these outdoor objects are coated with some type material that tends to protect them from the harsh weather conditions and/or other external anomalies. However, the coating that is placed on the objects oftentimes, over time, tends to crack and peel away from the outdoor object. It is therefore preferable to provide a system and method for adhering the coating to a substrate so that it resists separation.